Eduardo Ramírez
México |ingreso_doblaje = 2006 ( ) |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independientes |lugar_nacimiento = París, Francia |nacionalidad = Francés Méxicano |sexo = Masculino|edad = }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Tributo a Eduardo Ramírez thumb|230px|Homenaje a Eduardo Ramírez SamWilsonAE.png|Sam Wilson / Falcon en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Fantasmin 2.png|Fantasmín / Fantasmano en Un show más (Temps. 5 - 8), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Glenn Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire en Padre de familia (desde la décima temporada), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lenny.png|Lenny Leonard en Los Simpson (desde la temporada 23). X-M8EnSabahNur.png|En Sabah Nur / Apocalipsis en X-Men: Apocalipsis. Camaleon.jpg|El Camaleón en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Kevin_from_Supernoobs.png|Kevin en Supernoobs. Howzer_(L7PC).jpg|Howzer (1ª voz) en Los siete pecados capitales. Grup the dragon from mighty magiswords.png|Grup en Magiespadas. Skurd Official.png|Skurd en Ben 10: Omniverse. No cheese ring.png|Botana de Queso Mike (Troll de Internet) en Tío Grandpa. Camillodetentionaire.jpg|Camillio Martinez en El castigado. Tumblr p0dagmbc0O1tr6wqbo2 400.png|Pa Conejo en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. SIDOHH.png|Sidoh en Death Note. Nnoitra Gilga.png|Nnoitra Gilga en Bleach. Hiroto orange.jpg|Hiroto Suwa en Orange. Darmic Prestone.jpg|Darmic Prestone en Fate/Apocrypha. Gabriel-.PNG|Gabriel Brown en El Aro 3. Hugo Strange Gotham.jpg|Hugo Strange en Gotham. Stuarttbb.jpg|Stuart Bloom de La teoría del Big Bang. AaronMECH-X4.jpg|Aaron en MECH-X4. Aquaman18DrShin.png|Dr. Stephen Shin (Randall Park) en Aquaman. Cal Abar - Watchmen.png|Calvin Cal Abar (Yahya Abdul-Mateen II) en Watchmen (serie de TV) PawnyMIBI.png|Pawny en Hombres de negro: Internacional. Coco_Complet.png|Coco en Toriko. MetalbatAvi2.png|Metal Bat en One Punch Man. Skip_Boyle.png|Skip Boyle en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Lacaille_de_Popa_Complet.jpg|Lacaille de Popa en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Shido_Sakichi_Complet.jpg|Shido Sakichi en Súper Once. Hiroto_Grand_Kiyama_Senicomplet.png|Hiroto "Grand" Kiyama también en Súper Once. Jabu Unicornio.jpg|Jabu de Unicornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión TV). Ridble-Saint-Seiya-Soldiers-Soul-Artwork-15.jpg|Aioros de Sagitario también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión TV). Chao_Xin_semicomplet.jpg|Chao Xin en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Kurtz.png|Kurt Baratier en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Albert Frazer (AROBMI).jpg|Albert Frazer en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. Solid Silva (BC).png|Solid Silva en Black Clover. Presentador (C&T).jpg|Presentador en Carole & Tuesday. Frank Gunn (HM).jpg|Frank Gunn en Hero Mask. Owens (MU).jpg|Owens en Magmell ultramarino. Kousei ForestofPiano.jpg|Kousei Hirata en El bosque del piano. DrogadictoSP.png|Drogadicto en La fiesta de las salchichas. ChazDE.PNG|Chaz en (Des)encanto. The hun.png|Hun en Tortugas Ninja. Rafael Injustice2.png|Rafael en Injustice 2. MS13Jim.png|Jim MacGrath en Max Steel (2013). Snakes Mysticons.png|Serpientes en Mysticons. Grub-Magiespadas.png|Grub en Magiespadas. VegetaMAD.jpg|Vegeta en MAD (ep. 38). JohnnyKO.png|Johnny en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. PenCN.png|Marcador en Nexo creativo. Nolan.png|Nolan en Anger Management. WDCowslip.png|Cowslip en La colina de Watership. RonaldRedDaniels_FrontLines_WWII.jpg|Roland "Red" Daniels en Call of Duty: WWII. Eduardo Ramírez (nacido el 9 de octubre de 1990) es un actor de doblaje mexicano de origen Francés. Es conocido por ser la actual voz de Glenn Quagmire en Padre de familia, Lenny Leonard en Los Simpson y Fantasmin en Un show más, además de interpretar a El Camaleón en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto, Stuart en La teoría del Big Bang y recientemente a Sam Wilson / Falcon en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Filmografía Anime Hiroki Takahashi * Chao Xin - Beyblade: Metal Masters * Chao Xin - Beyblade: Metal Fury * Albert Frazer - Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor Otros * Coco - Toriko * Sidoh - Death Note * Sakichi Shido / Hiroto Kiyama "Grand" - Súper Once * Jabu de Unicornio / Aioros de Sagitario - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión TV) * Lacaille de Popa - Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Paul (2da voz) / Voces diversas - Pokémon DP: Batallas galáctica * Sabio - Bakugan * Nnoitora Gilga - Bleach * Howzer (Temps. 1 - 2) - Los siete pecados capitales * Hachi - One Piece (4Kids) * Metal Bat - One Punch Man * Darmic Prestone - Fate/Apocrypha * Kurt Baratier - Beyblade Burst: Evolution * Skip Boyle - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Joven con habilidad sobre los números / Ukai - Bungō Stray Dogs * Solid Silva - Black Clover * Kosei - El bosque del piano * Frank Gunn - Hero Mask * Juubei Kokonoe - In Another World With My Smartphone * Hiroto Suwa - Orange * Chō - Joker Game * Presentador - Carole & Tuesday * Werner Frank - DARLING in the FRANXX * Owens - Magmell ultramarino * Voces adicionales - Cagaster of an Insect Cage Películas animadas Jay Baruchel *Hipo - Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 (2014) (tráiler/Promo de McDonald's) *Hipo - Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) (tráiler) Otros * Drogadicto - La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) * Voces diversas - Una familia espacial (2015) * Fantasmano "Mano", Fantasmano del futuro y Fantasmano del pasado - Un show más: La película (2015) * Voces diversas - Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) * Donatello - Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión de Warner) Cortos/Especiales animados *Hipo - El libro de los dragones (Jay Baruchel) (2011) Películas de anime * Shido Sakichi - Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai * Retro - Dead Leaves Películas Anthony Mackie *Sam Wilson / Falcon - Avengers: Endgame (2019) * Sam Wilson / Falcon - Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Sam Wilson / Falcon - Capitán América: Civil War (2016) * Ben - Experta en crisis (2015) * Sam Wilson / Falcon - Ant-Man: El hombre hormiga (2015) * Sam Wilson / Falcon - Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) * Tahir - Por las calles de Nueva York (2014) * Sam Wilson / Falcon - Capitán América y el soldado del invierno (2014) Kumail Nanjiani * Pawny - Hombres de negro: Internacional (2019) * Mehar - Pelea de maestros (2017) * Punit - Nuestro video prohibido (2014) Randall Park * Jefe - Ni en sueños (2019) * Dr. Stephen Shin - Aquaman (2018) * Bryson - Esta chica es un desastre (2015) Owain Yeoman * Sean - Brahms: El niño II (2020) (trailer) * Especialista - Francotirador (2014) M. Night Shyamalan * Jai - Glass (2019) * Jai - Fragmentado (2017) Oscar Isaac * Bud Cooper - Suburbicon: Bienvenidos al paraíso (2017) * En Sabah Nur / Apocalipsis - X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) Otros * Soldado Butler (Tommy French) - 1917 (2019) * Michael Trujillo (Stephan James) - Nueva York sin salida (2019) (trailer) * Voces diversas - Escape Room: Sin salida (2019) * Voces diversas - La viuda (2018) * Soldado Paul Martinelli (Zane Holtz) en Misión submarino (2018) * Sam Carmichael joven (Jeremy Irvine) - Mamma Mia! Vamos otra vez (2018) * Voces diversas - Sicario: Día del Soldado (2018) * Voces diversas - Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) * Voces diversas - Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) * Tim Matheson (Finn Wittrock) - Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) * Voces diversas - Dunkerque (2017) * Togusa (Chin Han) - Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) * Gabriel Brown (Johnny Galecki) - El Aro 3 (2017) * Xiang (Donnie Yen) - XXx: Reactivado (2017) * Usman (Roger Yawson) y Asistente de Wolf (Alex Miller) - Imperium (2016) * Detective Clarking (Eric Ladin) - Lobos al acecho (2016) * Voces diversas - Aliados (2016) * Voces diversas - La gran muralla (2016) * Comandate Chu (Lee Joon Gi) - Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) * Jim McGrath (Mike Doyle) - Max Steel (2016) * Voces diversas - Hasta el último hombre (2016) * Voces diversas - Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) * Voces diversas - Presencia siniestra (2016) * Voces diversas - La llegada (2016) * Voces diversas - Los siete magníficos (2016) * Veterinario (Billy Slaughter) - Bad Moms (2016) * Bud (Jason Mitchell) - Keanu (2016) * Syed (Muzz Khan) - Yo antes de ti (2016) * Voces diversas - La quinta ola (2016) * Den (Nathan Kress) - Tell Me How I Die (2016) * Chris McCoy (DeRay Davis) - Chocolate City (2015) * Voces diversas - Sin escape (2015) (versión The Weinstein Company) * Director Garrison (Keith Arthur Bolden) - Escalofríos (2015) * Profesor de literatura (Jay Duplass) - Ciudades de papel (2015) * Guy Cotter (Sam Worthington) - Everest (2015) * Padre Crispin (Eduardo Verástegui) - El gran pequeño (2015) * Noah Sandborn (Ryan Guzman) - Cercana obsesión (2015) * Sam (Hutch Dano) - Castores zombies (2014) * Rich Kline (Joshua Close) - Matar al mensajero (2014) * Rardy (Michael Esper) - El depósito (2014) * Voces diversas - Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) * Ben (Chris Sheffield) - Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) * Ben (Aaron McPherson) - Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) * Voces diversas - Trascender (2014) * Especialista (Luc Roderique) - Godzilla (2014) * Voces diversas - Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) * Mike (Michael Jibson) - Burton y Taylor (2013) * Voces diversas - El sobreviviente (2013) * Dr. Neil Barnard (Carl Beukes) - Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) * Voces diversas - ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) * Empleado de motel (Charlie Kerr) - 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) * Voces diversas - Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Chip (Vince Grant) - Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) * Randy Rosen (Dustin Ingram) - Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) * Julian (Oliver Hoare) - Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) * Dennis Sullivan / Hombre América (Christopher Gorham) - Un héroe fantástico (2011) * Nick Nader (Dustin Milligan) - Con derechos, mente psicópata (2011) * Kyle Masterson (Chris Pratt) - Llévame a casa esta noche (2011) * F. Scott Fitzgerald (Tom Hiddleston) - Medianoche en París (2011) * Nathan Sear (Arlen Escarpeta) - Destino final 5 (2011) * Vincent Long (Ryan Phillippe) - Setup (2011) * Tom Little (Nick Lashaway) - Culpable (2011) * Queequeg (Kepa Kruse) - La era de los dragones (2011) * Gigio (Mauro Ursella) - Fiebre del Heno (2010) * Eric (Eddie Guerra) - Las mujeres y Las Vegas (2010) * Ira (Peter Scanavino) - HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) * Jay (Jeremy Chu) - Almas condenadas (2010) * Jesse Braun (Thomas Dekker) - Pesadilla en la calle Elm (2010) * Lexus (Alejandro Romero) - Polvo azul (2009) * Leo Spitz (Ramon Rodriguez) - Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Danny Green (Lou Taylor Pucci) - Portadores (2009) * Lalo (Alex Wyndham) - Bosque sangriento (2009) * Quil Ateara (Tyson Houseman) - Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) (doblaje mexicano) * Mark (Howard S. Lefstein) - Piña express (2008) * Voces diversas - El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) * Camarógrafo (Mick Glancy) - Los condenados (2007) * Nicky (Brandon Carrera) - Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) * Greg (Alexis Arquette) - Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) (2006) * John Doe (Shon Greenblatt) - Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) (redoblaje) * Francois Gaultier (Ash Adams) - León: Peleador sin ley (1990) (redoblaje 2015) Series de televisión Derek Richardson * Nolan - Anger Management * Liberta-Man - Doctor House Pana Hema Taylor *Nasir en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados (2013) (Starz) *Nasir en Espartaco: La venganza (2012) (Starz) Otros *Calvin Cal Abar (Yahya Abdul-Mateen II) - Watchmen (serie de TV) *Lindas mentirosas (2011-2016) **Logan Reed (Tilky Jones) (Temps. 1 - 2) **Jordan Hobart (David Coussins) (Temps. 6 - 7) **Miles Corwin (Andrew Elvis Miller) (Temp. 3) **Jake (Ryan Guzman) (Temp. 4) **Barry Maple (Jim Titus) (Temp. 1, ep. 11) **Oficial Tulio (Carlos Arellano) (Temp. 2, ep. 33) *Mohinder Suresh (Sendhil Ramamurthy) - Heroes Reborn (2015 - 2016) * Stuart Bloom (Kevin Sussman) - La teoría del Big Bang * Lowell (Matt Cook) - Un hombre. Un plan * Pat (Jim Watson) - Between * El Rival / Edward Clariss (Todd Lasance) - Flash * Glee: Buscando la fama (2013-2014) **Dr. Leonard Halpman (Jack Plotnick) (Temp. 4, ep. 88) **Andrew Cosgrove (Nathan Keyes) (Temp. 5, ep. 106) * Alex Davis (Parker Young) - Flecha * Josh (Andrew Leeds) - Cristela * Aaron (Christian Sloan) - MECH-X4 * Simon Cooper (Bubba Lewis) - Del montón * Donar (Heath Jones) - Espartaco: La venganza (FOX) * Clinton Jones (Sharif Atkins) - Cuello blanco * Nick Burkhardt (David Giuntoli) - Grimm * Hugo Strange (B.D. Wong) - Gotham * Hunter May (Max Ehrich) - Bajo el domo * Devon Rosenthal (James Hiroyuki Liao) y Dr Joel Levine (Eli Goodman) - 24 (temporada 8) * Luke McDonald (Wes Brown) - True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temporada 2) * Mateo (Gastón Vietto) - Peter Punk * Lorenzo "Enzo" (Michael Malarkey) - Diarios de vampiros * Luke Ramsey,Voces adicionales - American Horror Story: Coven * Voces adicionales - Supergirl Series animadas J.G. Quintel * Fantasmano - Un show más (temporada 5-8) * Fantasmano - El increíble mundo de Gumball (cap. 160) Otros * Lenny Leonard (Harry Shearer) - Los Simpson (temporada 23 desde cap. 496) * Nelson Muntz (Nancy Cartwright) - Los Simpson (temporada 23, cap. 498) * Glenn Quagmire (Seth MacFarlane) e Insertos - Padre de familia (temporada 10 desde cap.173) * El Camaleón (Daran Norris) - T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Chico Malo (Richard Ayoade) - Danger Mouse (2016) * Hepta (Matthew Mercer) - Voltron: El defensor legendario * Camillio Martinez (Fab Filippo) - El castigado * Vegeta, Voces adicionales - MAD * Jim MacGrath - Max Steel (2013) * Jefe Kevlar / Voces adicionales en Atomic Puppet * Botana de Queso Mike (Troll de Internet) - Tío Grandpa. * General Garg - LEGO: Nexo Knights * Serpientes - Mysticons * Hun (Eric Bauza) / El Demonio Velóz - Tortugas Ninja * Skurd - Ben 10: Omniverse * Kevin (Richard Ian Cox) - Supernoobs * Trevor Troublemeyer - Secuaces * Johnny - ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes * Cowslip - La colina de Watership * Spark - Robozuna * Jeremiah Danvers - DC Super Hero Girls: Dulce justicia * Jeremiah Danvers - DC Super Hero Girls (2019) * Insertos - Un agente de familia (temporada 7-) * Insertos - Cleveland (temporada 3-4) * Voces diversas - Futurama (desde la temporada 5) * Voces diversas - Los Reyes de la colina (temporada 9-13) * Voces diversas - Los autos locos (2017) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Jayme Matarazzo * Rodinei - Encantadoras * Mauricio - Laberintos del corazón * Pedro - Partes de mí * Giovanni - Aguanta corazón Marcello Gonçalves * Capitán Pizarro - Salve al rey * Francisco de Assis - Bajo presión * Luis - Carceleros * Cara de Can - ¡Qué vida buena! Ângelo Paes Leme * Gabriel - Los milagros de Jesús (ep. 35) * José - José de Egipto * Tito - Río de intrigas Ronny Kriwat * Gedalias - El rico y Lázaro * Leto - La sombra de Helena Otros Personajes * Zen (Fábio Lago) - Hola, ¿qué tal? * Cleiton (Rhuan Nilton) - La ley y el crimen * Luciano (André Arteche) - Lado a lado * Palanqueta (Rafael Almeida) - Flor del Caribe * Profesor Miro (Gustavo Moretzsohn) - Doña Xepa * Rafael (Rainer Cadete), Neymar Jr. - Rastros de mentiras * Junior (Bernardo Mendes) - Ojos sin culpa * Shin-Soo y Yang-Soo (Rodrigo Pandolfo) - Hombre nuevo * Jairo (Júlio Machado) - Imperio * Padre Julián (João Vitti) - Sol naciente * Teresa Brant "Te" (Tarso Brant) - Querer sin límites * Valdo (Alexandre Rodrigues) - El otro lado del paraíso * Edmundo Tiburcio (Nando Rodrigues) - Orgullo y pasión * Maciel (Bruce Brandão) - El tiempo no para Telefilms * Marty (Jean-Pierre Faucher) - Más allá de la terapia (2012) * Aide (John L. Curtis) - Cielos turbulentos (2010) * Matthew (Tyler Johnston) - La maldición de Ellensford (2008) Telenovelas turcas * Sinan (Kıvanç Kasabalı) - Misericordia Telenovelas filipinas * Bernard Briones (Jordan Herrera) - Puentes de amor Doramas coreanas * Choi Kwang Soo - Amor secreto Videojuegos * Nitros Oxide / Velo Verdadero en Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled * Sam Wilson / Falcon en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Ronald "Red" Daniels en Call of Duty: World War II * Rafael en Injustice 2 * Jonathan Finn en Hidden Agenda * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II * Voces adicionales en Watch Dogs 2 * Voces adicionales en For Honor * Voces adicionales en Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Auditel *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *La Cuarta Pared *Labo *Lola MX *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. *WG Trivia * Eduardo sustituyo a Luis Alfonso Padilla en sus 2 personajes que hacia para Fox, los cuales son Lenny en Los Simpson y Quagmire en Padre de Familia debido a su fallecimiento. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Francia Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020